


The 11th Annual Russian Skaters' Bar Hop

by booklovertwilight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, the russian skating squad gets plastered because they're russians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklovertwilight/pseuds/booklovertwilight
Summary: The Russian skating squad gets plastered and Viktor does weird shit.





	The 11th Annual Russian Skaters' Bar Hop

**Author's Note:**

> A useless oneshot based on  
> http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/161259818899/victor-drunkenly-yells-yuuri-marry-meeeee-at  
> this post ;D
> 
> I adore Viktuuri soooooo much so feel free to visit me on Tumblr (URL: booklovertwilight) and we can scream about Yuri On Ice :D  
> I also do art! On Tumblr, @hairofsilverbladesofgold. Please have a look!

_Why_ was all Yuuri could think as he dodged the spill of champagne from the bottle Mila obviously hadn't realized was still in her hand as she danced chaotically with Georgi. The entirety of Yakov's mobscene was here, at a bar somewhere in Saint Petersburg, and Yuuri had unfortunately been deemed designated driver.

For some  _unknowable_ reason, this was a yearly tradition: go to a random bar somewhere in the city and get plastered. It was their equivalent of the GPF banquet, Yuuri supposed, but with less assumption of glamour. If you had decided to patronize this bar at this moment, you would not have assumed these people were some of the world's best figure skaters. You would probably turn around and promptly leave, in fact, because for some reason that interestingly didn't involve an angry Yuri this time, various bits of furniture were flying through the air.

Yuuri knew this because the boy sat right next to him at the bar, mirroring his glass of ice water. "Is it always this crazy?"

"Yeah. Mila usually doesn't get this crazy, but everything else is pretty normal."

"Who's throwing furniture...?"

"No idea. It always just happens."

After a few more minutes spent staring at the clock Yuuri thought aloud, "Hey, where's Viktor?"

"If he's not falling all over you he will be soon, Katsudon. Don't worry," Yuri grumbled, slumping over his third consecutive glass of water.

Viktor did not show up that very instant, but it wasn't long until he did. "Yuuuuuuuuuuri..!!"

Yuuri turned around to see his fiance glistening from either sweat or spilled alcohol, stripped to his tight black thong, his shirt tied around one ankle, his tie on his head and his pants nowhere to be found. He was stumbling vaguely in Yuuri's direction, seemingly oblivious to the chaos surrounding him on all sides. It was a blush-inducing image for sure.

And Yuuri did blush, but he also giggled, and said, "Yes?"

"We move the party to, eh, my apartment... You... drive us?" His accent was so thick it was hard to understand him, but Yuuri managed, and nodded. 

Viktor's pink convertible was designed to hold five people, and they had five people, but for some reason everyone felt the need to squirm and be nutcases, so it was somewhat difficult keeping everything at bay on the comparatively short drive to Viktor's apartment complex.

Everyone spilled out of the car and it was yet again difficult cramming them into the elevator. Georgi was trying to climb onto the elevator railing and failing, and Mila was clinging to Yurio's leg while he looked very much like he would prefer to be elsewhere.

However, the instant they got to Viktor's apartment, everything became more mundane. People started having actual conversations (it didn't matter whether they were in Russian or English, Yuuri couldn't understand them anyway), and nobody was throwing furniture. Most of this aura of sort-of-okay was broken when Viktor came wandering over (now with pants on!) and yelled "YUURI MARRY MEEEEEEEEE".

Mila distinctively giggled, and Georgi did something that sounded partway between a laugh and a sob, and Yuri groaned about as loud as Viktor had yelled. Yuuri, in a moment of astonishing collectedness, said, "I can't, Vitya. I haven't won a gold medal yet." He was surprised when Viktor didn't whine, just walked out of the living room and into his bedroom.

He reappeared a few minutes later with a massive armful of... medals? Yuuri stayed put on Viktor's couch as his fiance walked over and dropped the massive pile on the couch. He felt the cushions bounce under him at their weight. Yuuri recognized Viktor's most recent Grand Prix Final gold medal, and he recognized an Olympic medal from Sochi. "Are these yours, Vitya?"

"Mmnope. They're yours. You're my other half so..." He made a face like he'd had a thought and then lost it before picking up the first medal from the stack. "Here. T's yours. For... being sexy."

Yuuri was being gifted an Olympic gold for being sexy, apparently.

He sat there and accepted it as Viktor somewhat clumsily hung the medal around his neck.

Viktor apparently was not done. He picked up the medal from his first Worlds (don't ask why Yuuri knew that) and said, "And... f... this... this one's for... being cute." 

He continued through five years of gold medals before he got to older ones from competitions Yuuri only vaguely remembered having read about (without being fluent in Russian there's only so far one can get into the history of any Russian's early skating career, even Viktor Nikiforov's). He was surprised Viktor was still thinking up new things to compliment him on in his drunken state.

It was ten more minutes of medal-gifting and Yuuri trying to keep himself upright under the weight of all the medals before they reached the last medal in the pile, which Yuuri recognized from description rather than visage. "An... an this is... the  _first_ gold I  _eeever_ got... and I gift it to you... for being the best fiance."

Yuuri giggled as Viktor got down on one knee, which was very difficult to do because the coffee table was in the way, and so he got up and moved it, then tried again. "K-Katsuki Yuuri... W-will you marry me?"

Yuuri only had to be silent for half a second before Viktor's eyes went really wide and glassy as he added, "Please?"

"Yes, Vitya. Of course. You were the one who told me we couldn't get married until I won gold."

"Realllly? Aww, I'm so mean."

"I love you anyway, Vitya," Yuuri said, reaching out and holding his fiance.

"I llllove y-you too, Yuuuri," Viktor slurred, folding his hands into Yuuri's hair.

"CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!" Yuri screamed, accompanied by a decent amount of laughter from everyone in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, it would absolutely make my day if you would leave kudos! Reactions, comments, suggestions, critiques, etc etc etc go in the comments below! (I love comments so much; it means I get to chat with my readers!!)
> 
> If you liked this, consider checking out my other drabble/one-shot, "Hopak? What's that?" here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306099
> 
> Thanks again for reading and have a lovely day! See you next level ~ <3


End file.
